All I Want For Christmas
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: There's only one thing that Bella and Edward want for Christmas. A Baby. When the old fashioned baby making doesn't work, they take a different route to family. Will they get the Christmas present they want? Read to find out. R&R Please. EdwardXBella


**Title: **All I Want For Christmas

**Summary: **There's only one thing that Bella and Edward want for Christmas. A Baby. When the old fashioned baby making doesn't work, they take a different route to family. Will they get the Christmas present they want?

**Rating: **M for a little bit in the middle!

**Pairing: **Edward and Bella

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these recognised characters, despite the fact that I write them on my Christmas letter every year.

As I walked up the front steps of my house after a long day of work I sighed. Some weeks as a high school history teacher went by too quickly and others went at such a snail pace you find yourself questioning whether time is actually is moving. I twisted my head to stretch my neck as I unlocked the front door and headed inside.

Lugging my bag that was full of assignments that needed correcting, I forced myself inside and shut the door behind me. I dropped everything by the door and took off my coat and scarf. As I did I caught sight of my favourite picture.

I don't know why I love this picture so much. It was of me and my husband, but that wasn't rare. As a hobby photographer, Edward always had the camera out. Plus we had been made stand in the annual family portraits that his mother commissioned at this time of year. The house was littered with pictures of wedding day and other 'traditional' pictures but this one was my favourite. It was a shot Edward had taken while testing the flash on his new camera.

"_Whatcha doing Babe?" I asked him as he pressed buttons on his new gadget._

"_Smile for a sec." He said pointing the camera at me and I groaned._

"_Edward I look like crap." I told him holding my hands over my face._

"_No way Beautiful, now smile." He said and I shook my head._

"_I'm going to start dinner." I told him walking towards the kitchen. I heard him jumped off of the couch and his arms surround me. He kissed my cheek while holding the camera out in front of us, tickling me with his free hand making me laugh. The flash went off and I smiled turning in to kiss him and he snapped another picture._

The picture we kept on the table by the door was that one. I just loved it. That was back when we first moved in together four years ago.

We had gotten married a year and a half after that, and moved into this house together, with hopes of starting a family. But after two years of trying we were losing hope. Because of conditions and issues I had had in the past regarding my periods as a teenager I was sure we would have problems with this but Edward was determined to give me a baby.

I told him that I would be okay with adopting but he wasn't ready to stop trying yet.

And it was starting to wear on him. He liked to pretend it wasn't getting to him but I saw him whenever we went to his parents' house and his sister's kids were running all over the place. He could see my longing to be a Mommy, and he wanted to give me a baby. When my brother had announced that he and his wife were expecting Edward just completely shut off.

He didn't talk to me the way he used to and I was feeling so isolated from him. He kept trying to convince me that his job as a software consultant was just hectic right now but I know he had signed off on most of his projects for this year, anything that needed to be done by Christmas was squared away and they wouldn't start anything new until after the Holidays.

I sighed and put my coat away before going and starting dinner. Once I had the chicken in the oven I grabbed the assignments and started grading them at the kitchen counter. About half an hour into my work I heard his car pull up outside.

"Bella?" he called a few minutes later.

"Kitchen" I yelled back before scribbling a note down on a student's essay. He appeared in the kitchen door; he walked towards me and kissed my cheek. "Hey" I said kissing his lips but he pulled away. "How was work?" I asked him.

"So crazy." He said and I knew he was lying but I didn't push it. "How was your day?" he asked me.

"Alright, the kids are itching to get out for Christmas let me tell you." I said and he nodded kissing my temple. "Chicken for dinner?"

"Sure." He said. "So did you get your...?" he began and I turned to face him.

"We're taking a month off from it Edward." I told him. "Dr. Platt thinks it's the best idea. We just need to relax, stop stressing and try it again in the New Year." I explained and he sighed.

"But what if this is when it's supposed to happen?" he asked me.

"Well then it won't happen" I said. "Seriously Edward, I don't want to think about this all Christmas. Can't we just have a Christmas without talking about ovulations and menstrual charts?" I asked him.

"Love I know you're frustrated right now but we have to keep trying or it's not going to happen." He said. I shook my head and closed the notebook I was reading from and turned to face him, taking off my reading glasses.

"Edward maybe it's time we admit it's not working." I explained.

"Bella there's nothing wrong with either of us, the doctor said so. We just need to keep trying. Just think if we managed to get pregnant this time our little one could be here by next Christmas." He said and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to think like that, because this time next year we'll be in the exact same position and I'll be miserable." I told him. "Do you think I like feeling like this? I want a baby just as much as you do Edward, and I've got this pit in my stomach that makes me think I actually can't have one. So no I don't want to go through another month of hormone therapy and ovulation tests, only for it not to work." I said.

"It's going to work this time Bella, I can feel it."

"You said that last month Edward." I told him. "Look please can we talk about adoption? Please?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Edward please, it could take years for us to get a baby from adoption. Can we not start the process now?" I asked him.

"No Bella, I'm not giving up on this."

"It's not giving up." I said. "We want a baby and there are thousands, probably millions of babies in the world who want a Mommy and Daddy." I exclaimed. "Seriously, why not look into it?" I asked him.

"I want our baby." He said.

"It would be our baby." I told him and he shook his head. "Please, let's just look into it Edward. I really don't think it's going to work for us the other way and I want to be a Mommy so much." I added.

We stayed in silence after that, until the potatoes I had on the stove began to boil over and I rushed to save dinner. Once I was sure everything was done I turned around and saw Edward wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I sighed and packed up my work, knowing I wasn't going to get anymore of it done. I rubbed my eyes and focused on dinner, once it was plated up I called for him to come and eat but he didn't respond.

"Edward?" I called. I checked in the living room but he wasn't there. I sighed and jogged up the stairs and found him in the home office. "Edward? Dinner's ready." I told him and he looked up from his computer.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked him walking in and looking at his computer. I gasped at what I saw. "Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said and I smiled at him. "They are millions of them. Everywhere Bella, just everywhere and you're right how could I not see this?" He asked shaking his head.

"Come on, we don't have to decide tonight." I told him and he nodded as I took his hand. "But thank you for looking at it as an avenue we can take."

We decided to leave the whole conversation alone for the Holiday season and pick this conversation back up in the New Year, but I noticed how much time Edward would be sitting beside me on the couch with his laptop out, looking up statistics on orphans and adoption.

Christmas dragged on, everyone pressuring us for a baby. We hadn't told our families we had been trying and that it wasn't working so Edward and I just shrugged the comments off. After spending the day with our parents and siblings Edward was in a foul mood when we got home.

"Seriously do they not have anything else in their lives that they need to constantly talk about kids?" he asked me and I nodded. I was just drained after today. "Edward, look at your wife she obviously wants a baby, grow up and give her one" He said imitating his father. "Well I'm sorry Dad; I've only been trying for two fucking years!"

"I know Babe." I said rubbing his shoulders. "But we made the decision to not tell them." I added and he nodded.

"I just don't need the reminders you know?" he asked.

"I know exactly how you feel." I told him. "Plus the fact that we do want kids too, is probably what stings the most." I added.

"Like you see all these reports, woman pours tobassco sauce down four year olds throat and all I can think is 'why the hell does she get to have a baby? And my wife can't?' in what world is that fair?" He yelled.

"Exactly, or man leaves baby in car for eight hours while waiting in line for new X-Box game? Why does he get to be a Daddy and you're not?" I asked and he nodded.

"It just doesn't make any sense." He said. "I think the only thing I've ever wanted this much was you." He told me and I smiled as he pulled me towards him.

"And we all know how determined you were in pursuing me." I said remembering how I only agreed to go out with him because he was so annoyingly persistent.

"Exactly." He said kissing me. "I think we should do this." He told me and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Edward we said we weren't going to decide until..." I began when he silenced me with a kiss.

"Bella, let's adopt. I've thought about and I've researched. I know you've done the same thing. Let's get the ball rolling." He told me.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I love you and I'm getting you a baby. No matter what." He told me and I pulled his lips towards mine and kissed him.

"I love you so much." I told him around our kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs to our bedroom and I pulled his shirt from his pants, before pulling at the buttons on his shirt. I kissed along his neck as he put me back down on my feet. We made quick work of stripping each other, our need for each other growing more with each passing second. Once we were stripped he gathered me in his arms again and lowered me down onto the bed. He was so tender with me as we kissed like it was our last chance to ever do so.

"So beautiful" He murmured kissing along my neck and sucking on my pulse spot making me turn my head to the side giving him better access. He hands traced my sides and caressed my curves making all my nerves stand on end. My hands explored the defined planes on his back, I didn't care what I was touching I just wanted him.

"Please Baby" I whimpered as I felt his member at my entrance, the thoughts of him inside of me was making me wetter. This was the first time in over two years that we would be having sex because we wanted to be connected to each other, not forcing the baby making process. It was amazing this feeling of want and mutual adoration between us.

He gently stroked my face making me look up at him. His green eyes caught mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away, why I would ever want to was beyond me but I knew I was stuck under his gaze. Our eyes stayed locked as he entered me, I fought the urge to shut them, but lost that battle when he pulled out and swiftly thrusted back in.

"Yes" I groaned as his lips joined to mine again. He took hold of my hand and squeezed it as his other arm held my body at an angle so that he could thrust into me.

When we both came we were physically and emotional spent. He collapsed down onto me and I held him in place wanting to feel his weight on me. After our breathing returned to normal he looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him moving his hair out of his face. "You need a hair cut Baby." I added and he chuckled. "And are you going to tell me what that amazing smile is about?"

"You" He told me kissing me causing me to smile myself. "You're going to be such an amazing Mommy Bella." He told me. "You're so compassionate and loving; our child is going to be so lucky."

"Especially with you for a Daddy." I told him. "The smart, protective loving Daddy." I told him and he smiled.

After that we put all our focus on finding as much information on adoption. On the first business day of the New Year we were in our chosen Adoption Agency meeting with a Representative. Her name was Angela and she was just so enthusiastic about the process.

"So it's say in your preliminary forms that you've had trouble conceiving?" she asked and I nodded as Edward held my hand.

"We've been trying for so long and it's just not working." Edward explained.

"But we've got a lot of love to give a child. I'm beyond caring whether I've carried that child for nine months or not." I explained and Angela nodded.

"Well I have to commend you to choose this route." She said with a smile. "There are so many babies out there who need parents, and to take one of them on is an amazing thing to undertake." She explained. "I'm not going to lie it will be a long process, with a lot of paper work. But the results are worth it." She told us.

"We want a baby." Edward said. "We're not saying that we won't take an older child if needs be but, we want a baby." He said and I nodded.

"How do you feel about inter-country adoption?" she asked.

"Love it." I said. "Black, White, Chinese, Hispanic, we don't care." I told her. "Just as long as we get to raise a child." I added and Edward nodded.

"Okay then, let's get the ball rolling."

Angela was not lying when she said that the process was a long process, we had to go through so much paper work. Our Home Study, where they analyse every aspect of our lives, felt like it went on forever. There were reports on our finances, health, backgrounds. I'm pretty sure the government knew how many times I blinked in a day what with all our paper work.

And this was just to be cleared for adoption. Our home had to be inspected twice, once to pick out problems and second to make sure that all the problems had been fixed. Our cars were inspected, they spoke to our employers.

Plus Edward and I had to tell our families about our troubles starting a family, when Angela informed us that they would need references for our adoption file.

It wasn't the easiest thing I ever did let me tell you.

"_Sweetheart it's going to be okay." Edward told me and I sighed. We had called a family meeting at his parents' house because it was the biggest and everyone would fit comfortably._

"_They're going to be pissed we didn't tell them." I said as we pulled to his parents' house. My parents and my brother were meeting us there. As we got out Edward's sister arrived, her kids all jumping out of the car. We all went inside, and had dinner. The whole time everyone was staring at us, wondering while we had called the family meeting._

_Once dinner was finished the kids went to play and Edward cleared his throat._

"_So I'd say why you're all wondering why Bella and I wanted you all to be here tonight." He explained and his Mom beamed at us._

"_Oh my God you're pregnant!" Alice, Edward's sister, squealed, while my sister in law Rosalie turned and smiled at me._

"_Oh my God, our babies will be so close in age!" She proclaimed._

"_Guys!" I said making them stop. "I'm not pregnant." I told them._

"_What?" Mom asked. "Why the hell not? Are you putting off having babies?"_

"_No" Edward said. "We have something to confess." He said and I squeezed his hand. "Bella and I have been trying to get pregnant since we got married."_

"_What?" Esme, Edward's Mom, asked us looking shocked. "Three years?" she asked and I nodded. Feeling the tears brim up. "What's wrong?"_

"_Sorry" I said as Edward handed me a tissue and kissed my temple. "We don't know what's wrong. The doctor's run test after test and she can't figure out. We just can't have a baby." I explained and Edward wrapped his arm around me._

"_Why didn't you tell us Bells?" My brother Emmett asked._

"_We didn't want to worry you." I explained shrugging. "But I've been on hormone tablets and needles, and we've had so many false alarms."_

"_Plus we think she lost one or two." Edward explained and I nodded. "At the time we just thought it was bad cycle but looking back..."_

"_We think I've had two miscarriages, my gynaecologist has confirmed I've definitely had one." I added. My father looked pale as we spoke about our issues. "We don't know why."_

"_Well then we'll find you a surrogate" Carlisle said and Edward shook his head. "Why not?"_

"_So much can go wrong with surrogacy." I explained. "Plus I don't know. In-vitro costs thousands of dollars. And then it mightened even work."_

"_I can't believe you didn't tell us." Mom said and I shook my head. "We could have helped you."_

"_With what?" I asked. _

"_We could've supported you." Esme said and Edward sighed. "This is what's been wrong with you two for the past while isn't it?" she asked Edward._

"_What?" Dad asked Edward. It was the first time he had said anything since all of this started._

"_I was feeling guilty, because I knew the one thing Bella wanted was a baby and I couldn't give it to her. It drove a bit of a wedge between us." Edward said. I took hold of his hand again and kissed it._

"_I thought..." Rosalie said. "You were so sick a while back. I told Emmett, 'she's pregnant'. Was that the hormones?" she asked me and I nodded. "Oh Bella." She said._

"_But this doesn't make any sense." Alice said. "You're young, healthy. I can have kids, Emmett can have kids. It's obviously not in your genes."_

"_Rub it in why don't you?" Edward asked her and she slapped her hand over her mouth._

"_I'm so sorry. I just... we're twins Edward!" She exclaimed. "How could you not tell me?"_

"_Oh yeah just walk up to you 'so happy you're ridiculously fertile, by the way me and Bella can't have a baby' because that wouldn't look like I'm trying to make everything about me." Edward said sarcastically. I glanced at Esme and saw she was crying._

"_Esme." I said getting up and walking over to her. She and my mother sat beside each other. I took hold of both of their hands. "I'm sorry I didn't... I just... we were so ashamed that we couldn't..." I began when I realised I was crying. Mom quickly engulfed me in a hug._

"_Shhh" Mom said patting my head soothing me. "Shhh Baby." She murmured kissing the top of my head. Edward had stood up and was hugging his mother. I glanced over and saw his eyes were red aswell. In some ways it was a relief to finally be sharing our story with everyone but still, it wasn't pleasant to share. I felt my Dad's arms wrap around me from the other side as they let me cry._

_Once I was done I wiped my eyes and went back to Edward who held his arms out to me._

"_So now what is your plan?" Emmett asked._

"_We've started the adoption process." Edward said and Dad sighed._

"_Daddy?"_

"_It's that bad? There's no hope you'll get pregnant?"_

"_It doesn't look good. It's not impossible, I suppose miracles can happen but I don't want to wait for luck. I want to be a Mommy, we're ready." I said and Edward nodded._

"_You need references?" Jasper asked us. "My brother needed them when he began the adoption process."_

"_Yeah." I said._

"_I'll do whatever you need." Dad said standing up and hugging me. _

"_We all will."_

Yeah that had been a long, emotional night. But everyone we knew had rallied behind us. Angela was astounded by the amount of people who wrote references for us.

"I don't think I've ever seen such an extensive set of evaluations." She said. "By the way I thought your nephew's one was the cutest thing." She explained showing us a piece of paper that Alice son Kevin had written his reference on. I smiled, that kid was too cute.

Two weeks later we received the phone call that we were waiting for.

"Yeah, we've looked it over and you're definitely cleared for adoption. So you're on our waiting list now. We just have to find you a baby." Angela explained on the phone while I beamed at Edward.

"What?" he asked me once I had hung up the phone.

"We're cleared." I told him and he gave me the most searing kiss I had ever received in my life.

We figured that once our status to adopt was cleared that it would only be a couple of weeks until we got a phone call. So you can imagine my disgust when September rolled around and still no baby.

I leaned against the door frame of the nursery we had decorated. A nursery with no baby. Another birthday that I still wasn't a Mommy. And probably another Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas too.

"Bella?" Edward called as he came in from work. He didn't even have to ask where I was, it was pretty obvious these days.

"Hey" I said as he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How are you today?" he asked me and I shook my head moving away from the nursery door and shutting it behind me, it breaking my heart to look at it.

"Heartbroken." I told him and he nodded. "Where is our baby?"

"I have no idea" He said. "And believe me if I knew where our baby was nothing could stop me from running there this very minute." He said wrapping his arms around me as I cried against him.

That night we sat in the living room as the fire blazed.

"When does it end?" I asked him hugging my knees. We were sitting across from each other just watching the tongues of fire licking the air. "Like seriously, when does it end?"

"I have no idea Love."

"I don't think I can take it much longer." I told him.

"I know how you feel." He murmured. "You know it's times like this you wished you still believe in Santa right?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well no matter what Santa would always bring that one present you wanted the most." He explained and I nodded. "All I want for Christmas is a Baby." He told me.

"Me too." I said. "It's all I want."

The next two and a half months creeped along, as we robotically prepared for another Christmas with just the two of us. We got presents for our nieces and nephews. I helped organise the Christmas show in school needing to do something to get my mind off that empty nursery.

"Mrs. Cullen we're missing Baby Jesus' leg." One of the kids told me as we rehearsing.

"Okay, let me go check." I said going back stage to look for the doll's leg. Just as I was digging in a box for the missing leg, I heard commotion out front.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice exclaim.

"Edward?" I asked running out front. "What's wrong?" I asked wondering why he was here.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been calling you for hours!" He exclaimed. I took hold of his hand and lead him out of the auditorium we had been practising, the other teacher Ms. Stanley waved me on letting me know she was okay.

"What's the matter?" I asked checking my phone when I saw I had twenty five missed calls and thirty messages all saying 'CALL ME' from Edward. "Edward?"

"Angela called while I home." He said and I looked at him in shock.

"No way" I said shaking my head.

"We're getting a baby."

"What?" I asked him in shock.

"A baby. They found us a baby."

"Where?" I asked him.

"Uganda" He explained. "She is literally on her way here right now. One family was supposed to get her but they pulled out because of something but they're putting our names on the papers right now."

"She?" I asked tears brimming in my eyes. "We're getting a baby girl?" I asked him.

"Our Baby Girl." He said and I smiled. "Come on, get your bag. Angela said we've got to sign the papers and then we get to meet her." He explained and I nodded.

I ran into the room and told Jessica that I needed to go and then ran to join Edward in the car. Once strapped in he drove like crazy. I glanced in the back seat and saw he had installed the baby seat.

My heart was in my throat as we drove, neither of us knowing what to say as we pulled up to Angela's office. We climbed out and headed inside.

"Thank God you found her." Angela said and I shrugged.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"We're meeting her at the airport." Angela said with a smile as she showed me the papers.

"Where am I signing?" I asking her and she pointed to the spots. Edward and I quickly signed our names in the appropriate places before Angela began explaining the situation to us.

"She was supposed to go to a family in Michigan but he's after getting a job Canada, and they already have adopted two children. So they decided what with the move and everything they couldn't take a baby on, and they minute I got word I was like 'She is perfect for Bella and Edward." Angela explained.

"What's her name?" Edward asked.

"Kabiite, it means Love in her country." She explained and I nodded.

"Kabiite Cullen" I said and Edward smiled. "How old is she?" I asked.

"Five months." Angela explained. "Her parents died and the orphanage took her in, and once they saw she was healthy they put her on the adoption list."

"Okay"

"Are you guys ready to be parents?" she asked us and we nodded.

We got back in our car and followed her to the airport.

"Edward there's so much we don't have prepared. We don't have baby food, diapers, everything..." I began "I thought we would be given more heads up." I added.

He pointed to the trunk of the car.

"While I was calling you, I was running around the store like an idiot grabbing everything with the name baby on it. The lady at Wal-Mart, really nice. Remind me to write a letter." He told me and I nodded.

It took us about forty minutes to get to the airport. We parked the car beside Angela's and ran into the arrivals area.

"That's her flight." Angela said pointing to the board and we nodded. Edward gripped my shoulders as we waited for our baby to be brought out to us.

"I love you." I told him and he nodded kissing me.

"I love you so much." He said and Angela smiled as she looked ahead.

"There she is." She said pointing to me as a woman came through the doors holding the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my life. "Claire!" Angela called and the woman walked over smiling at us.

"Edward" I said and he nodded squeezing my hands.

"Claire this is Edward and Bella Cullen." Angela explained. "This Claire Danes, she's Kabiite's social worker."

"Nice to meet you." She said and I nodded but my eyes were trained of the gorgeous dark skinned baby in her arms. Her small tufts of hair were dark as night and her big brown eyes looked around the room curiously before they landed on me and Edward. "And I believe I have someone here very eager to meet her Mommy and Daddy."

I was full on bawling right now, as was Edward.

"Can I...?" I began and Claire nodded. I held my arms out and she placed Kabiite into my arms. Let me tell you, I now believed in love at first sight. She was beautiful. She was ours. "Hello Little Girl." I said, the tears spilling over. "We've been waiting for you for a long time." I murmured kissing her forehead. "I'm your Momma." I told her and her eyes flitted to Edward. "Do you want to go to Daddy?" I asked her when I heard a shutter click. "You brought the camera?" I asked him not looking away from her.

"How could I not?" he asked me.

"This little girl wants to meet her Daddy." I told him and he smiled at me pushing his camera behind him. "Here we go Baby Girl." I murmured as he held out his arms, she whimpered a little bit as I moved her but settled as soon as she was in his arms.

He didn't say anything but he had the most incredible smile on his face.

"What did I tell you?" Angela said to Claire who nodded.

"Perfect." She said.

I snatched Edward's camera and took a million pictures of him with Kabiite, not wanting to miss this priceless moment on film.

We soon remembered we were standing in the middle of a busy airport; Edward handed the baby to me and carried her bags.

I hugged Angela and Claire as did Edward once we had Kabiite in her car seat. I sat in the back with her not wanting her to be by herself in the back seat.

"So when are we telling everyone?" he asked me.

"We have dinner over there tomorrow right?" I asked him.

"Surprise them?" he asked me and I nodded as I went back to staring at my beautiful baby. Once we got home we unloaded our precious daughter out of the car and carried her inside.

"Home sweet Home" I said as I carried her inside. "So we'll feed her and then give her a bath?" I asked him and he nodded as he carried the grocery bags into the kitchen and unpacked everything while I took Kabiite out of her car seat and took her coat off of her.

"So it says on this list that Claire gave me that our little Angel is still drinking formula." Edward said and I smiled as he began reading the instructions as I swayed back and forth holding the baby.

She was real; she was here in my arms.

"Edward?" I asked him as I held the baby.

"Yeah?" he asked me as he measured the formula.

"We have a baby." I told him and he nodded. Kabiite began fussing but once Edward started giving her the bottle she was perfect.

After that we bathed her and dressed her in some comfy jammies and put her to bed. Edward set up the baby monitor, carrying the receiver into our room as I stripped into my pyjamas.

"We did it." He murmured wrapping his arms around me. "We're parents."

"I love you." I said turning around in his arms.

"I love you too." He said kissing me.

The first night was long as Kabiite wasn't used to our times zones but, being so tired from her journey she did sleep for two hours at a time. Instead of taking turns Edward and I both got up with her every time to check she was okay.

Eventually though I felt Edward's weight sink down on the bed. I rolled over.

"Did she wake up?" I asked him and he nodded. I realised he had her lying on his chest.

"She wasn't hungry, her diaper was clean, and so I think this little Princess just wanted a cuddle." He said and I smiled as I cuddled into his side "Right first family shot?" he asked me.

"Edward I look like crap." I told him.

"Traditionally these shots are taken after a long round of child birth; you're gorgeous now come on." He said pulling me closer to him as he held the camera above us, but I refused to look up. He snapped the photos before putting his camera down.

We then got up and got Kabiite ready to bring over to dinner with our parents and siblings. Getting a baby ready takes hours. But eventually we had her in a lovely checked red and black dress, black tights, red shoes and a ribbon tucked into her hair. Over the past year any time I saw something cute for a baby I bought it because as it in our case you never know when they'll tell you you've got a baby, so I had a couple of outfits and shoes to choose from for her. We would go shopping tomorrow to get more specific stuff for her size, as well as Santa shopping.

I was suddenly very excited for Christmas to come around now. Baby Cullen's First Christmas.

"Right" Edward said holding up the camera. "Kabiite's First Family Dinner!" He said into the camera excitedly as he filmed me carrying her down the stairs.

"We're going to meet Grandma Esme, Nana Nee-Nee, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Charlie." I told her even. Claire said we should talk to her all the time so she starts to understand English. "And Uncles Emmett and Jasper, and Aunties Alice and Rosalie. And all your cousins." I told her and she smiled. "Do you know she could do that?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Thank God you're filming."

"Right let's go." Edward said once he had everything loaded into the car. I strapped Kabiite into her seat and took the camera from Edward before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Okay so Daddy is driving like an old man today." I teased who stuck his tongue out at the camera.

"Now Baby Girl you're the big surprise today okay?" Edward said and I looked back and saw her looking all around.

"She is so darn cute!" I said and he smiled.

My incessant cooing continued until we reached Edward's parents. He made sure to park out the view of the windows and we knew everyone was there because their cars were outside.

"Ready?" Edward asked me and I nodded. He held the camera while I got the Baby out of her car seat. I kissed her forehead and pulled her coat around her tight. We walked up quietly and Edward rang the doorbell.

"Yes Esme, I'll get it." I heard my Dad call before he opened the door. "Oh hey guys, why did you...?" He began before he registered I was holding a baby.

"And this is Grandpa Charlie." I told Kabiite.

"Charlie who is it?" Carlisle asked coming up behind him before his eyes widened.

"And that's Grandpa Carlisle." Edward said.

"ESME!"

"RENEE!"

They both yelled at the same time.

"Come in; come in get her out of the cold." Dad said ushering me inside making me smile as Carlisle just stared at me in shock.

"What are you two...?" Mom asked as she and Esme walked out of the kitchen and froze.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked as our siblings followed by their own families came out into the hallway.

"Santa came a little early for Bella and Me." Edward explained.

"What? When?" Emmett asked.

"Yesterday, we got a phone call. Get down here; we've got a baby for you."

"Oh" Mom said tearing up and I was as well, along with everyone else. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"What's her name?" Alice asked as Edward shut the camera and put it down on the table by the door.

"Everyone, this is our daughter. Kabiite Cullen." Edward said and I smiled looking down at her.

"Kabiite?" Rosalie asked us. "Does it mean anything?" she asked.

"Love" I said.

"Very fitting." Mom said as she came over. "Dibs on first hold!" She yelled and Esme pouted.

"But... but..."

"Should've called dibs." Mom said as I handed her the baby.

Everyone crowded around and took their turns with the baby as we moved into the living room. Edward and I sat on the couch and waited a good hour until we claimed our baby back. That was sufficient amount of sharing in our opinion.

"I think this is going to be the great Christmas ever." Edward said and I smiled.

"We got everything we wanted." I said and he nodded.

"I sorta believe in Santa." He murmured and I chuckled.

"Me too"

**THE END.**

**So that was long. And I'm very tired right now.**

**So there's my Christmas piece. Hopefully you all like it, a little different to what I've done before so please share feedback.**

**Reviews are like getting exactly what you want for Christmas.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
